Amourshipping Drabbles
by xSkywardZelda
Summary: The XY anime told from the point where Serena finally catches up with Satoshi. The drabbles are told from 'Serena's point of view' although it is still in a 'third person' sort of thing. Japanese names are used, but not for the pokemon. AmourShipping/SatoSere/ Ash x Serena
1. Santalune Gym Match!

Serena would never be able to find her beloved Satoshi. When she stumbled into the gym that she had randomly happened upon, she was surprised to the boy that she had dreamed of since she encountered him.

He battled great, just like she expected him too. She was also surprised to see two blondes following after him. When Satoshi lost, she was absolutely devastated. Ash looked so well, disappointed. He cared for his pokemon like they were his own baby. She noticed that he had forgotten his backpack in the middle of the commotion.

Then, she had found a way to introduce herself. Such a casual way, too. She wouldn't have to worry about being embarrassed. So, she set off to follow Satoshi, taking his backpack with her, so she could make up an excuse to of followed him.

She did not want to be called a stalker. She set off on her way to the pokemon center, eventually finding it.

She approached him. She felt nervous. Would he remember her? Would he hate her? Would he want her out of her sight? There were so many directions the situation could go.

The two from earlier told her their names. Citron and Eureka, they had told her. She took a mental note to remember them, incase she would have to travel with them in the near future.

When he apologized for not noticing her during the battle, she didn't blame him. In fact, it had given her the same feeling as when she played with Satoshi when she was a child. She blew it off casually, but inside, oh gosh. When he said his name, and she said she knew.

She then told him her name, but the pokemon center's alarm had rang, telling Satoshi his pokemon were ready.

She cursed Nurse Joy for the interruption in her mind. Outside of her mind, she acted like a regular human being would.

Satoshi looked so happy when he had finally recieved his pokemon back from the care. She swooned at his happiness inside.

Satoshi then introduced her to his pokemon. His Pikachu seemed happy enough to meet her. That was a good thing.

"Nice to meet you." she told them, in her usual manner. She glanced over at Nurse Joy, wondering if she was the same as the one before. She decided to voice her thoughts.

She was a little creeped out that they looked the same, but they were cousins. She then introduced her Fennekin from before. Eureka, glad she had taken a mental note on the girl's name, seemed happy enough at Fennekin's cuteness.

Satoshi had checked her pokemon with his pokedex. Oh, that was so cute! Serena had thought. They were going to exit the center when she was reassured that her Fennekin would be fine. Instead, someone she had never seen before came in, demanding that Satoshi trained with his pokemon.

Satoshi looked determined during the whole training session. He worried about his pokemon, like had done before, too. He caught them again, "Satoshi!" she had shouted after that. Serena approached Satoshi nervously. She handed him the handkerchief that Satoshi had given her in her childhood. "Use this." she told him, kneeling down slightly. "Thank you." he replied in return. She smiled then looked away, a bit worried.

Did he not remember her? "Hey...do you remember me?" she decided to ask, turning back to him.

And there you go. The episode ended on a cliffhanger, so the fanfiction ends on a cliffhanger!


	2. The Icy Rematch Part 1

Satoshi didn't responded with what she thought that he would. He only tilted his head, letting out a confused 'eh?' Serena was disheartened by this, but she still pressed on. She mentioned the Masara Town Camp, where she had met Satoshi. "Ah! I remember!" he brightened up, and Serena beamed at him. He remembered the camp, he had to remember her! I mean, why wouldn't he? "Right? You know, I went there too!" she responded, her mood doing a whole flip. "Eh? I don't remember that." he responded. She stopped, her heart almost breaking. She'd have to make him remember, then! She felt guilty when he apologized. How could she have felt angry at him for not remembering him? That wasn't like her at all!

She smiled at Satoshi. "N-No, it's okay! You should focus on your training!" she replied, keeping up with a bright attitude. She was sure he would remember soon. He nodded, a smile on his face. "Pokemon battles are amazing!" she replied, rather enthusiastically. When she saw Ash battling like that, it reminded her why she cared so much about him. He was kind too everyone and everything, and cared greatly about her pokemon. "Ah, well, that's not how it usually goes..." she shook her head in denial. "Don't worry, I thought you looked pretty cool!" she grinned slightly. Just because had lost, didn't mean she had lost her admiration, and her slight crush on him. "Satoshi, you've said that before! "Never give up until the end!" she smiled at the memory of him. He blinked in slight recognition, but Serena was too busy too notice. "It's like you never changed!" she smiled at him. She looked at him in confusion when he started laughing, although he was trying to keep it too himself.

Why was he laughing? "I see. I forgot." What started as the quiet laugh, turned into a full blown one. "I can't believe I forgot that." she still stared at him confusion. What was he going on about? "Thanks Serena." he smiled. "We're saved thanks to you." he handed her handkerchief back. "...Yeah." she muttered. She ran to the sidelines, ready to watch him keep training. She was impressed by him. He worked so hard for his pokemon. Soon, the raining had ended. They went back into the Pokemon Center, Serena felt somewhat happy, for reason she did not know. They sat down to eat, and she glanced at Ash. She smiled at him. Gah, why did she had to have such a crush on him? She had a good ability to hide it though, that was a relief. She blinked at when Citron had revealed a strange machine. "Eh?" She was somewhat impressed, the machine had actually worked. Then it turned for the worse, and it had exploded.

Oh boy.

Satoshi continued the training anyway, calling out on Froakie. Amazing! He was using Froakie's fluffles ('Is that what you call them?' Serena thought' to act as sticky nets. The training had ended pretty fast. She looked down to Eureka when she started spouting nonsense. She walked over to Ash. "So this is how persistent pokemon trainers are..." she suddenly said. Satoshi glanced over at her. "I'm going to put all my effort to getting a gym badge!" she smiled. "Serena, it doesn't happen immediately." he explained to her. When he asked what her goal for her journey would be, she looked down. "I haven't exactly decided..." Ash smiled. "I see. Well you'll come to a decision sooner or later." Serena nodded. "Yeah, Thanks."

* * *

Word count: 594

This is only part one. I only just realized that I was actually close to pushing the limit. The next chapter will have everything after this point. Don't worry, I'm not gonna wait to post that part either.

Review Responses!

**Purim: **I'm only using the japanese names because i'm not going to be listening to the english sub. I just figured it would be somewhat easier.

** .73: **Here's your update then! xD Glad to have a regular reader!


	3. The Icy Rematch! Part 2

Soon, in turned to the next day. Serena was excited to see Ash battle a gym leader, again. "Take a look." Pansy suddenly said. She looked over at the gym leader's sister. "Satoshi seems all fired up. Could this be because of you, perhaps?" she questioned, with a sly grin. (Serena just didn't notice it.) She blinked in confusion. Was that true? if Satoshi was 'fired up' as Pansy put it, because of her. Maybe he did remember her. She decided not to put her hopes up yet. She had already been disappointed once since she had met Satoshi in the Gym. She watched the battle, closely, with determination. She hoped Satoshi would win this time. In her eyes, he deserved it. "Ah, that was fast! The results of the intense training are coming out!" she clapped her hands together in hope. "Yes!" she shouted when Pikachu had landed a hit. She looked over at Citron when he began explaining it. 'Come on!" she thought as the two pokemon were sliding around on the battlefield. She shouted in surprise when the field turned to ice.

This is what happened last time! "It's alright! With so much special training, it'll be fine." she clutched her fist in determination for Satoshi. She grinned, when Surskit had fainted. "They did it!" she shouted in glee for Satoshi. Satoshi called out Fletchling, with Viola sending out Vivillion. "They won't have to worry about Sticky Net anymore." Serena glanced over at Eureka. "Thanks to Pikachu's hard work!" she smiled. She watched the battle closely, glad that Satoshi was not discouraged. Fletching's Steel Wing hit with ease. She smiled. Satoshi would when this battle, and she knew it. "Go for it!" she shouted, rooting for Satoshi like she always would. "Ah!" she shouted in surprise at Vivillion's Sleep Powder. "No way..." she muttered, clutching her hands to her chest in worry. She worried over Satoshi when Fletchling had fainted.

'He still has Pikachu though.' She reassured herself. "Though, it'll be fine. Put your faith in Satoshi!" she told the three that stood watching the battle with her. They smiled, their faith returning back. She was glad she could do something about it, if not anything. She leaned forward in worry when Pikachu had lost his grip. "We never give up. When we're together, we fight full force till the end." her eyes widened, a memory coming back to her of young Satoshi saying practically the same thing. "Ah!" she leaned forward in happiness when Satoshi had kept his cool, commanding Pikachu to use Iron Tail. "Iron Tail, eh?" she smiled. "Vivillion, sleep powder!" No! Serena leaned forward, yet again, in worry. "Don't be defeated, Satoshi, Pikachu!" she shouted, trying to encourage them, it didn't work.

She almost felt like tearing up. It had been a long time she had done that, over a battle. "Recall your intensive training with everyone!" she shouted. She brightened when Pikachu had started a electro ball. "Yes!" she shouted, when the sleep powder had been blown away, Pikachu now awake. "Huh?" Serena blinked, when Vivillion had stared having troubles with its wings. The battled ended with a fainted Vivillion. She ran over to Satoshi, Citron and Eureka also following. "You did it Satoshi!" she smiled with slight pride. "It's everybody's victory!" Serena's smile only widened at his words.

Soon, they were out of the gym. "Goodbye!" Serena smiled at the sisters as they left to go to the next city. "Oh yeah, so Serena, what are you going to do now?" Satoshi asked. "Ah, me?" she asked.

* * *

Word Count: 597

And here's part two. I only just realized, but keeping it under 600 words is super hard! Gosh, maybe I should of put it up a little? :P

Anyway. I need a new name for this fanfic, because now that I realize it, the title seems super boring. So, if you guys would like too recommend me a title for this fanfiction, that would be great! And once that's all done and through, i'll put up a poll on this week's episode when it comes out, and then you guys can vote on your favorite title.

How does that sound? I'd like feedback, if you please! :)


	4. Leave it to Serena? Part 1

(Note: Because the flashbackk will take up most of this chapter, this will be done after the story ends, so it will not count in the word count. Hope you understand. )

When Satoshi had told her he wanted to travel with her, she was surprised. She smiled at his kindness. "Yes! I will, why not?" she winked to keep it somewhat nonchalant. Eureka pulled her over to the gang that she would now be traveling with. "We're headed to Shouyu Gym, right?" she asked them. She pulled out her pokedex, ready to explain how they would get to the city. She thought about the route that they would take, realizing that she would be able to shop in Miare City. It had been a while since she had done that, mainly because of her newly started pokemon journey. She voiced her thoughts about Miare City with a cute grin on her face. She giggled inwardly at Eureka's face. "So it's settled then!" she told them, running off in the other direction with Eureka following her.

Soon, they were on there way. She glanced at Satoshi, smiling at his eagerness to catch a pokemon. "Oh yeah, Serena, how come you decided to go on this journey?" Citron suddenly asked her. "Oh." she blinked, digging into her pockets. Maybe this is the moment that Satoshi would remember her! She hesitated for a second, walking over to Satoshi with the handkerchief. "Well, actually." she began, with Satoshi turning to her. "I wanted to return this. Look" she smiled, holding out the handkerchief she had kept all those years. "Huh?" he blinked. "Remember? It was from when we were at Professor Orchid's summer camp in Masara Town." she told him, wanting to jog his memory, even if it was just a little bit.

"You lent this to me that time... remember?" she kept her smile. Satoshi seemed to recognize it, but she didn't get her hopes up.

~Cue Flashblack~

~End Flashback~ (Please refer to the note at the beginning.)

"So that's the same handkerchief?" Eureka asked. Serena kept her stance. "Mhm. I washed it and kept it for a long time, but I thought it would be a good return gift." she told Eureka, and everyone else. "Thank you." she smiled, taking a step towards Satoshi. "Y-Yeah.." he stuttered. "I actually saw you during the Garchomp incident. on the tv the other day, Satoshi." she informed him with her usual smile. He looked down at the Handkerchief, then back at Serena.

"Ah, I remember you!" he suddenly broke the momentary silence. "The strawhat girl!" She blushed, an even happier smile now on her face. He finally remembered her! "That was you, Serena! You came all this way just to return this?" She took another step. "Well, I also thought it might be nostalgic to see you again." she almost wirled, walking away from him. "But you didn't remember me then, Satoshi." she pouted. "Sorry, sorry." he laughed.

Serena only smiled.

Word Count: 453

* * *

(The Flashback, if you want to know all of what happens, just watch the dang episode! :P )

"Hey! Where is everybody!?" a young Serena shouted, scared out of her wits. She flinched at the rustling of a bush, tripping down onto the grass. "I didn't even want to come to this camp..." she murmured, tears forming in her eyes. "Mama!" she shouted, as a desperate cry of help. The bush suddenly started to rustle, again. 'Oh no...' Serena thought, closing her eyes in fear. She blinked, opening her eyes, when it instead, revealed a boy the same age as her. "What's the matter?" the boy asked her, who she now knew as Satoshi. She looked down at her leg, her crying almost starting up again. "My leg really hurts..." she murmured. She looked up at him when he brought out a handkerchief. It still hurt when she tried to get up.

"Pain, pain, go away!" he grinned. She tried to get up again. "Ow! It's no use, I can't stand up." she whined. They would be stuck there forever! "Never give up until the end." he told her, standing up. He offered his hand, and she grabbed it. She was suddenly, almost, forced up, her body being pushed into Satoshi's. "You stood!" he grinned. She stared at him as he held her hand, a blush appearing on her face.

* * *

Yes, another part episode. *sigh*

I also haven't gotten to the next episode. I'm such a procrastinator. The next episode will probably be written on Saturday.

Since I've only gotten one name suggestion, i'm not going to put up the poll yet, sorry. :P


	5. Leave it to Serena? Part 2

They were laughing, and suddenly there was a quite rumbling sound. "What's that sound?" Eureka asked, to which Serena immediately turned her head to the direction it was coming from. Suddenly, a rock fell down. "What!?" she shouted, turning towards it. Suddenly, there were Rhyhorn racers coming there way. She shouted, barely moving away at the right time. "Rhyhorn!" she blinked in surprise. "Why?" Satoshi asked. "Rhyhorn Race..." she almost murmured. "Race?" he asked, turning towards Serena. Suddenly, before she knew it, they were at a rather basic Rhyhorn competition. "Ooh, this is the first Rhyhorn Race i've heard of!" Satoshi grinned. Serena smiled, as they somewhat talked among themselves.

"There are bigger places completely directed towards being a race track." she informed them. "This one is pretty simple though." Satoshi turned to her. "You seemed to know a lot, Serena!" he replied. She tensed slightly. "Well, yeah.." she replied, somewhat unsure with herself. "I've placed six with my rhyhorn in a Rhyhorn Race." she smiled. "Wow." he said, Serena only kept smiling at his reaction.

"Satoshi-kun, are you interested in trying out?" Officer Junsar asked, turning her head to him. "Seriously!? I want to try!" he grinned. 'Wah, he's so cute.' Serena thought. After that, they had arrived at the rental place farm, what did you call it?, Serena briefly wondered.

Officer Junsar left, going back to her business. Now, it was time for him to choose his Rhyhorn. "I wonder, which do I choose?" he asked himself, walking into the rental area. Serena followed after him, with a smile on her face. Satoshi suddenly started to walk towards the back of Rhyhorn. 'Oh no! I better warn him' Serena thought, she frowned at him, her brows furrowing. "Wait a second, Satoshi. Rhyhorn might get started and run away if you approach him from behind!" she informed him in anger. She walked slowly towards the front. "You should approach slowly and facing towards it." she said as she walked. Satoshi looked at her in interest, well, all of them did. "Hello, it's alright." she smiled, crouching down towards Rhyhorn. It was times like this that she was glad she had learned from her mother. "Watch." her head bobbed up to meat his gaze. "Amazing, Serena." he blinked, almost gaping at her. She smiled, turning back to rhyhorn. "This little is quite docile and clever, isn't he?" Satoshi smiled, but she didn't even see it.

"It's true, so i'll choose you then." Satoshi grinned. Serena looked towards Citron at his comment. She smiled, blushing in slight embarrassment. "My mama taught me everything since I was young." she told them, with an embarassing smile. "So, Serena, you're aiming to become a Rhyhorn racer?" he asked her. "No." she shook her head. "I think there might be something else out there." she told him. "So, I haven't decided yet." She glanced at Citron and his stament. She nodded. "Yeah." she replied, with an apologetic smile.

"Could you teach me how to race with Rhyhorn?" he asked. She blinked. "Me?" she asked him. "Well then..." she murmured, scratching her cheek. "I guess so." she smiled, albeit a little hesitant.

Word count: 517

* * *

oh. mY. GOD.

Honestly, just screw the word limit that I set on myself. There's no way I could write a 20 minute episode in 500 words... ugh.


	6. Leave it to Serena? Part 3

Serena soon came out Rhyhorn Racing attire. She was a bit nervous really. "Wow, Serena, you're so stylish!" Eureka complimented her, Citron also adding in his compliment. "Thanks. I've actually added this emblem here." she pointed to the heart, a blush rising onto her face. She briefly wondered what Satoshi would think.

"How is it Satoshi?" she smiled at him. He only grinned. "It fits the mood nicely!" he replied. "This is the style of Rhyhorn Racing." she informed him. He looked down at his uniform with a grin, before looking back up at her. "Hehe, you look great!" he complimented her, obliviously to her feelings. "You too!" she replied as if it was obvious. He only grinned, grabbing the tip of his hat. She walked over to Rhyhorn before turning to Satoshi. "Remember, approach slowly as too not startle rhyhorn." she told him.

"Alright." he nodded, tip toeing over to Rhyhorn. "You can use this part as leverage to saddle up." she told him, pointing to a part of rhyhorn that layed more towards the ground. She gaped when he fell to the ground, before facepalming. "Ah, it's really hard to just get on." he sighed. Serena resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It seems like that, but it just takes practice." she told him.

After many failed attempts, Satoshi had asked her to show an example. "But..." she blinked, looking away. "I'm counting on you! I want to be able to ride properly in my first race!" he told her. She glanced back at him. "I got it." she almost sighed. "Alright, watch closely." she told him. He only nodded enthusiastically. "First of all do this." she said, getting up onto rhyhorn. "Oh, Awesome!" he grinned at her. She blinked at their compliments. "Y-Yeah!" she stuttered. "So now, when you want to start moving, signal with your feet!" she nodded, rather enthusiastically. It went great, until Rhyhorn tried to shake her off. 'Stop embarassing me!' she whined in her head. She soon, fell off. "Serena!" he shouted with worry. "Ow, Ow, Ow.." she muttered.

Suddenly, the rhyhorn started to approach her. They started to lick her, and she started to laugh. "Stop! I'm ticklish!" she whined, still while being licked. She blinked, glancing up, the time with her training with her mother coming to mind. Soon, Satoshi had been able to finally ride Rhyhorn. 'Satoshi was able to accomplish it, even thought it was hard. Maybe I've misunderstood Rhyhorn racing.' she thought, as she watched the Rhyhorn and Satoshi.

Serena soon foundherself making cookies in the middle of the night. "Shh." she told Fennekin, telling the fox to keep a secret. "Hopefully these are yummy..." she murmured, closing the oven door.

Soon, it was finally time for the competition to start. When she watched his faulty start, she wondered if he would be okay. She gasped when the screens went black. "What's wrong!?" she asked, mainly herself. She followed after Citron when he suggested to go after Satoshi. "Satoshi!" she shouted, when she briefly saw his figure. She glanced down when Fennekin tapped her leg. "Hm. You can save Pikachu and the others right?" she asked Fennekin. 'I just had a battle!' She thought, as she held Fennekin in her arms.

Fennekin charged right in. "Fennekin, Ember!" she commanded. When they were all gone and done, she crouched down to Fennekin, scratching his ears.

When her mother met her friends, she was excited, and embarrassed. Soon, they left the cabin.

"I'll give you this." she suddenly told him, handing a bag of cookies.

and of course, she gave one to everyone else, couldn't forget them, right?

* * *

Gah, sorry for such an abrupt ending. I kind of was pushing the limit, so... ^^;

Also, at what point is a chapter not considered a drabble? I'd like to know so that I don't suddenly make it so it's _not _like a drabble anymore. :P


End file.
